of werewolf blood rewrite
by MonkeyQueen88 YT
Summary: basicly kid and his twin sister kat are werewolves lost the mom when they where little now they and the rest of their pack (soul and black star) are 15 now and going to a real school for the first time. pairings are soma tsustar kiz and if people want me to add crona then crotty sorry if chapters are short i belive never had anyone test to see that i have ADHD
1. epilog

A young wolf about 3 years old could be seen crying this wolf had black fur with white strips on the right side of her body and gold eyes then a older wolf with another wolf about the same age but with the white stripes on the left side came with the older wolf and the older wolf said "kat why are you crying there's nothing to cry about everyone Is ok, and nothing sad happened." Kat wiped away some tears with her paw and said "no mama is not ok look over there."and they did and saw a white wolf lieing there wounded.

Shortly after the other two wolves stared to cry and then the older wolf said" Kid , Kat go home I will return soon after you get back." They responded by saying" Yes father." and they both returned home still crying.

*12 years later*

( in Kid and Kats home)" Kat you need to wake up school starts in one hour" kid calls from down stairs because kats room is up stairs and his is in the basement but he was calling fromthe middle of the stairs.

Kat groans but got up any ways " remind me why we have to go to apublic school. why cant we just be homeschooled like every other year"

"you know why father thinks it will be good for us plus you never know you may find you mate at this new school. now come down and get breakfast"replies Kid "OK"


	2. Chapter 1starting school

after brakefast they leave for school( Kat wheres a black and white version of Makas out fit with different shoes and no gloves and her skirt is not a mini skirt but a normal skirtif you where wondering) on the walk to school they meet up with Soul and Black star. " hey guys" said Kat

" hi" they responded "you two ready for school."asked Kid ( for this was the first year that Soul and Blackstar were not home schooled just like Kid and Kat) " Hell yeah!"said Black star " first year of real school"

"Blackstar you are acting so un cool right now" Soul sighed

"whatever man your excited too I just know it because I am god hahhahahahahahhahaha plus who know we may find our "soul"mates at this new school."

" Blackstar has a point anything could happen at this new school Soul" added kat "

"phff you two can think whetever you want does not change the fact that we are w..." Soul was cut of by kid covering his mouth with his hand

"shhh soul we don't know who is listening." They stop for a minute to look around , then two girls come up behind them and the one with forest green eyes and ash blond hair asked "oh who are you guess ive never seen you around town.

Kat answered " I'm Katthy but everyone calls me kat, this is my twin brother Kid, the blue haired monkey over there is Blackstar, and the guy the albino over there is Soul and we all just moved here we were on our way to the DWMA" she said while pointing to each one in turn

" oh while nice to meet you all I'm Maka and this is tsubaki she said while pointing to a tall girl with long black hair and we go to your school want to walk the rest of the way to school together" ." replied Maka

" it is always nice to meet the man who is going to surpass god mhahaha." shouted Blackstar Makas eye brow twitched with anger and tsubaki had to keep here from Maka choping Black star,

and they all where thinking the same thing and said " what exactly is she trying to do"

" one question do any of you care if she hits black star they."asked tsubaki

they all shake there heads she's says "ok" and let's Maka go makkkkaaaa...chop Blackstar gets a Maka chop to the head and there's a small fountain of blood coming from where he was hit,

they all minus black star just say "what was that"

"A Maka chop" Maka stats bluntly

they all start laughing as Blackstar regains consinus "Hey owww that hurt what was that for."

"For being annoying"replies maka

they all laugh "you dont know the half of it"soul says and then they all walk to school


End file.
